fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kolorado
Kolorado is a bold and somewhat foolish mustachied Koopa Troopa archaeologist from Koopa Village in the Mushroom Kingdom. He is married and has one young son named Denver. He often leaves his home for long periods to go on his excavations. Kolorado first meets Mario during the events of Paper Mario. He then gets his own glory when he leaves to the Dry Dry Ruins with his new sidekick and protege Kooper. He has heard that the dry dry ruins have produced new clues to the ancient soceity of the Normadice that live in Dry Dry Outpost. When he arrives he finds that the chomps have destroyed a room in the castle to reveal an ancient note which they are trying to decipher. Kolorado and Kooper continue through looking for clues when he finds a Dry Bones named Boeni. This is enough for Kolorado so he goes to leave the Dry Dry Ruins however in Dry Dry Outpost he finds that the magical crystals have been stolen from the Mushroom Castle, Kolorado and his partners set off to find the Crystals and save the kingdom, as well as look for treasure. He returns home eventually to find his wife is pregnant again and they are going to have another child, Kolorado swears that he won't go adventuring for a while. Kolorado's Kwest Kolorado's Kwest is a Nintendo Wii game to be released mid-2009 where Kolorado is the star. He sets off through the Mushroom Kingdom to find the five magical crystals and defeat the wicked archaeologist Dakota. It plays like the original Paper Mario from which he comes from. Moves *'Shell Toss' - This is the basic move that Kolorado has, it initially does 1 damage (2 with Timed hit), however when he recieves the Hard Shell it does 2 damage (4 with Timed hit) and with the Iron Shell it does 4 damage (6 with Timed hit). *'Jump' - The basic Jumping move that Kolorado has, it initially does 1 damage (2 with Timed hit), however when he recieves the work boots it does 2 damage (4 with Timed hit) and when recieves the Spiky Boots it does 4 damage (6 with Timed hit). Badge Moves *'Fire Shell' - This is an upgrade of the Shell Toss, it uses up 2 Koopy Points and does as much damage as the regular Shell Toss unless against a grassy enemy then it does double damage. You need the Flaming Shell badge equipt for it to be available. *'Thunder Shell' - This is an upgrade of the Shell Toss, it uses up 2 Koopy Points and does as much damage as the regular Shell Toss unless against a water enemy then it does double damage. You need the Shocking Shell badge equipt for it to be available. *'Aqua Shell' - This is an upgrade of the Shell Toss, it uses up 2 Koopy Points and does as much damage as the regular Shell Toss unless against a fire enemy then it does double damage. You need the Leaking Shell badge equipt for it to be available. *'Piercing Jump' - This is an upgrade of the Jump, it uses up 3 Koopy Points and does as much damage as a timed hit (or with a timed hit an extra 2 points of damage). You need the Piercing badge equipt to use it. *'Multi Jump' - This is an upgrade of the Jump, it uses up 3 Koopy Points and does 2 damage to every enemy on the screen if it is timed correctly. The Multi Jump Badge needs to be equipt to use the move. *'Dizzy Jump' - This is an upgrade of the Jump move, it uses up 4 Koopy Points and does 4 damage (6 if timed correctly) and has a strong chance of making the foes injured, meaning they can't attack for two turns. The Dizzy Badge needs to be equipt to use this move. Hockey Time! Kolorado appears as one of the many playable characters in Super Mario MHL: Series 2. His home stage is Dry Dry Ruins, a refrence to where he is first met in Paper Mario and the first stage of his own game. Blowing his own Horn Kolorado appears as one of the playable characters available in Very Secret characters section for Super Nintendo Band! previously called Super Mario Band. Serving as a guide During Wrapped Up long after his own adventure Kolorado still believes himself to be a great adventurer and his long suffering sidekick Kooper is still in tow, when Iron and Amber arrive in Toad Town Kolorado quickly volunteers to serve as their guide around the island however is soon to ditch them. He reappears throughout the game providing occasionally helpful insight that he gained on his own quests. He is playable in multiplayer mode. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopas Category:Scientists Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Baseball Legends